Just this once
by akanii
Summary: Kir (Rena) is supposed to get rid of Shuichi at the Raiha falls, but when she fails to shoot him and flees the scene, hoping the bomb will carry out her plan, Gin decides not to let Shuichi end like that. (PWP)


A/N: I finally took the time to rewrite this piece from 4 years ago, so bear with me as I have no clue what happened afterwards.  
Also, this isn't tagged PWP for no reason. For those of you who still haven't guessed: There's sex ahead, and it's gay.

* * *

"Fuck", Shuichi whispered to himself. Rena had driven off, the bomb next to him was ticking and his body hurt like hell. Ignoring the shame the fact that his plan had failed would have normally caused him, he prepared to die. Rena didn't have a choice but to leave him behind if she wanted to live, it wasn't her fault, really. He kept telling himself that, but it didn't make it right. 13 seconds of ticking he'd probably heard by now, but he couldn't be sure because of the throbbing pain going through his body. His counting might not have been reliable. Only one thing was certain; there was no way he was going to make it. Even if, by some kind of miracle, the bomb didn't go off, he wouldn't stand a chance. He'd seen the all too familiar Porsche 356A, when Rena had considered whether to shoot him in the head for real or not.

He closed his eyes, thinking it would be for good, when he was grabbed and pulled out of the car and into another. "Jodie?" The person's grip was firm, but he guessed he was just too weak to trust his senses by now.

His eyes wouldn't even open properly.

The menacing laughter that followed made him flinch.  
"Guess again."

That voice, he'd recognize anywhere. It usually made a flame of excitement spark inside him, but now it carried an unusual terror because it was closer than ever, and he was helpless. He'd never been that exposed in front of his nemesis before.  
The car drove off at full speed, Shuichi could feel the explosion going off not too far behind them, and that was the point he finally lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he found himself lying in a bed, which obviously wasn't his own, but he couldn't have cared less in that moment.

"We should probably get rid of Kir, can't even shoot properly. She missed, right?"  
Shuichi hadn't even opened his eyes, didn't need to, he knew who was talking to him.

"Gin…", he managed, but couldn't say much more. Slowly he opened his eyes, not taking in much of his surroundings nonetheless. He felt like he was caught in some kind of haze.

The man chuckled. "No need to talk. Today's your lucky day, you may live. Just this once."

What was the meaning of all this? Shuichi was pretty sure Gin was supposed to kill him on sight and he knew how badly he wanted to, he had witnessed it more than once. Or had he? Because evidently, he was still quite alive.

"It's just… Not like that, my Dear, not like that. It's just not the same when they can't run, you know", Gin explained without Shuichi having to ask.  
God, he knew. Despite being on the other side, their tasks weren't that different when it came to eliminating people.  
Gin, however, was rotten to the core, Shuichi was convinced there wasn't much humanity left in him. Although it repelled him, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of the blond. They'd probably drugged him, there was no other explanation for the sudden rise in temperature inside the room. Plus, he could barely feel any pain anymore.  
It was different from the numbness you usually got from really strong painkillers.

A hand softly caressed his cheek, but it made his skin burn like he'd been set on fire. Shuichi figured that must be what it felt like to be dragged into hell and right out of it again. If they were still fighting, he'd surrender at Gin's touch any time.

When the blond pulled away again, it felt like he'd been robbed of something he hadn't been willing to give up yet. "Shit..."

"You should get some rest", Gin said, his voice lower than usual, almost husky. "But we both know that's not what's going to happen next."

Shuichi really wanted to play dumb, but his body betrayed him, as he could already feel his jeans tighten.

"Just look at you, lying in my bed deranged like that. It's quite the sight, if you ask me."

The words made Shuichi face heat up. Whatever Gin had given him, he was completely at the man's mercy right now, as his body wouldn't quite obey him anymore. He tried hard to focus his gaze on the blond, but his eyes kept drifting off, his vision still blurry around the edges.

Gin gave him a smirk, he could tell so much. "Still having trouble focusing, huh? Sorry, that's one of the side effects."

"So, you did drug me?", Shuichi hissed, or rather, he tried to. With his gaze somewhere in the distance and the slight slur in his voice it probably didn't come across as threatening as he'd meant it.

The blond stood in front of him, likely eying him with the cold stare that always made Shuichi weak. Always? Did it really always make him weak? He wondered when he'd started thinking like that or if it was just his drugged brain trying to make sense of all the stimuli coming at it. Whatever it was Gin had given him, it made his nerves so much more sensible while still drowning out the pain. He wondered if it was one of the organization's experimental drugs he'd heard about.

Instead of giving the only obvious answer, Gin chose to drop the topic. "Your jeans look uncomfortable. I should really help you with them."

His hand reached out much too fast for Shuichi to even process. Before he could even react, Gin was palming his erection through the fabric. "Don't you agree that those need to go?"

His voice delivered the grin on his face without Shuichi even having to look.

"Ngh", he let out involuntarily, closing his eyes in order to get rid of the blur. The darkness behind his eyelids, however, made it much easier to focus on Gin's touches. He couldn't deny that he liked the sensation, but he knew he really shouldn't. "Don't."

His quiet plea went unheard, as his jeans were unbuttoned and pulled down. With his eyes still closed, it felt like Gin's hands were all over him, and he couldn't help but moan whenever he brushed his cock ever so slightly.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this", Gin told him, his breathing short and unsteady by now.

Shuichi was way too caught up in the way the man's body seemed to align with his own just perfectly. When had he even undressed? Fucking bastard.

He would have answered Gin if the blond had not ground their dicks together. All he could come up with instead was incoherent moaning. "Ngh- Fuck!"

"That's foreshadowing", the blond panted, letting his hands travel along Shuichi's body, taking his time at the man's thighs.

It all blurred into a messy haze after that. Shuichi could feel slick fingers entering him, the way the blond moved them inside him threatening to drive him over the edge already, when Gin pulled them out again.

"Please", Shuichi panted. He wasn't even sure what he was begging for, but the way his body trembled in pleasure as the blond pushed the slickened tip of his cock inside him, there wasn't much doubt left.

What happened between that almost cautious first intrusion and the rough fucking they'd ended up with, was lost to him completely. All he knew was that he was going to cum soon if Gin kept thrusting into him like that, his own dick leaking between their bodies. The blond gripped Shuichi's hip with bruising force, but in that moment, pain didn't matter much. It was like his brain was only open to pleasure anymore.

"So hot- fuck-"

At least Gin got carried away as well. Their moans filled the room, until Shuichi finally cried out in pleasure, and coated their bodies with his seed as he came, his whole body trembling and clenching around Gin's cock. He hadn't even noticed that he'd pulled the other close and buried one hand in the endlessly long blond hair. The fingernails of his other hand pierced the skin of Gin's shoulder, as Shuichi held on for dear life during his orgasm, and didn't let go after.

It didn't take the other much longer after that. As he finished, he couldn't help but bite down on the crook of Shuichi's neck, muffling his scream against the pale skin. After that, their bodies went limb for a moment.

For the second time that night he felt the loss of something important when Gin pulled out of him and got up. Shuichi followed him across the room with his eyes that were finally adjusting to his surroundings.

"Don't you think that's cliché?", he dared to mock the blond who'd just lit a cigarette.

Gin shot him a dangerous glare, but his relaxed face betrayed the message his eyes wanted to deliver. He looked... almost tender.

His lips curved into a smirk as he approached the bed again and leaned into Shuichi. Power play.

He didn't think about it much, but reached his hand out slowly as if to caress Gin's cheek. They locked eyes. Instead, he grabbed the cigarette from between the man's lips, bringing it between his own and taking a long drag, never breaking their eye contact.

"Shame I still have to kill you", Gin admitted, albeit laughing as if he'd made an inside joke they'd shared for a long time.

Shuichi exhaled the smoke, causing the blond to look away in order not to have it sting in his eyes.

"Shame indeed."


End file.
